The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a rolling device or roller mill which is of the type comprising at least one controlled deflection roll or adjustment roll--also referred to in the art as a roll with bending compensation--equipped with a roll shell rotatable about a support. The roll shell is supported upon support elements arranged between the support and the roll shell and movable relative to the support in at least one pressure plane in such a manner that the support elements are suitable for producing contact or lifting movements, and a support arrangement of the rolling device comprises vertical side elements at which there are supported the rolls.
Rolling devices or roller mills of this type, which can be constructed for instance according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,141, 3,921,514 to German patent No. 2,325,721 and can contain controlled deflection rolls of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,044 and 3,885,283, possess the considerable advantage that they do not require any external pressing or contact mechanism, such as, for instance, lever mechanisms having hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders or rubber bellows. As a result they are particularly simple in construction and space saving.